CELOS
by gezabel777
Summary: Eleonor tiene un romance, Richard quiere volver y la encuentra con el... mini fic con escenas violentas..


CELOS

Hacia un calor insoportable, era Julio y nada mas a el se le habia ocurrido viajar a America en ese tiempo, a Florida, pero era su unica oportunidad, el calor lo agobiaba, no estaba acostumbrado y menos vistiendo ese traje de colores tan sobrios, pero la etiqueta no le permitia vestir de otro modo.

Unos meses antes su esposa por fin habia muerto de una infección que se complico y ahora el era libre al fin, habian pasado tantos años, pero la ilusion de verla se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, parecia un chiquillo que va en busca de su primer amor.

Lo habia pensado antes, divorciarse, echar todo por la borda y buscarla, pero a decir verdad podian mas los titulos y las responsabilidades que su vida misma y ahora que se encontraba sin ataduras queria hacer un nuevo intento despues de pensarlo mucho, muchisimo tiempo, pero que podia perder? Era logico que ella aun lo amara pues nunca se habia casado, no se le conocian romances, ni alguna aventura… si, seguro ella lo seguia amando…

Ordeno un carruaje para llevarlo a la mansión que ella habitaba, era la misma que el hacia mucho tiempo le habia regalado, antes de que se separaran, la sorprenderia era seguro, pues el habia conservado por tantos años esa llave que seria de su hogar, el hogar que habia pensado formar con ella y con Terry… cuanto tiempo habia pasado y cuanto habia acontecido, ahora su hijo era un adulto, se habia casado con Candy y tenian un hermoso hijo, pero en ese momento no se sentia como un Abuelo, si no como un hombre enamorado…

Al llegar abrio la puerta, entro y vio que muchas cosas habian cambiado, el estilo, el diseño, la decoración de la mansión era tan distinta, pero olia a ella, eso no habia cambiado, recorrio la estancia, la sala, subio por las escaleras sin que ningun sirviente le detuviera pues parecia no haber nadie en casa… paseo por el barandal y escucho el golpe seco de algo que caia en la habitación principal… Ella estaba en casa…

Camino hasta la habitación, cuanto calor hacia, saco el pañuelo y seco el sudor que perlaba por su frente y apenas tomo la perilla e iba a girarla cuando algo le helo la sangre, no, ella no podia… se quedo parado detrás de la puerta escuchando, intentando reconocer, diciendose asimismo que ella no podia ser… Un jadeo, un grito ahogado, un chirriar de la cama, sin poderlo aguantar mas abrio la puerta, creyendo tal vez que alguna de las empleadas habia osado a abusar de la confianza de su patrona, pero al entrar se quedo congelado mientras la pareja que copulaba en su presencia se detuvieron y asustados por ser descubiertos intentaban cubrirse y al mismo tiempo reclamar a quien habia entrado sin tocar la puerta…

Era ella, Eleonor, su Eleonor, la mujer que habia amado por tanto tiempo y que creia que le era fiel… tal vez… no supo que pensar en ese momento… cerro la puerta y camino aprisa hasta la puerta mientras que Eleonor un chico que pudiera ser su hijo se quedaban en el cuarto completamente anonadados…

Lo unico que queria era irse de ahí y olvidar la escena, lo unico que deseaba era no haber ido a recuperar a la mujer amada, lo unico que queria era morirse..

Regreso ese mismo dia en el mismo barco en el que habia llegado, mismo que solo estaria en tierra un par de dias y volveria a Inglaterra, queria alejarse mas y mas de ese lugar, era un estupido al pensar que tanto tiempo habia pasado y el podia seguir en s corazon… y ademas el chico que estaba con ella, seguro era un aprovechado que solo queria su dinero, no es que fuera un niño, pero minimo tenia la edad de Terrence… tantas y tantas cosas rondaron su cabeza que en un momento creyo volverse loco.

Los años fueron pasando, pero no su odio, su coraje, su desilusión, si no fuera porque lo requerian en America nunca hubiera vuelto, cuanto tiempo habia pasado? Tres, cuatro años? No recordaba, lo que si recordaba era el motivo de su lejania con ese pais… Nueva York estaba tan cambiado, pero aun ahí en ese tiempo hacia demasiado calor, Julio para variar, no pudo estar mucho tiempo en el Hotel, aun cuando no queria salir a ningun lugar tuvo que hacerlo pues se sentia cautivo en ese cuarto, enfrente se encontraba lo mas cercano a un bosque Central Park, veia gente caminar disfrutar de ese hermoso pero caluroso dia de verano, busco una banca y se quedo ahí sentado, disfrutando un momento cuando ella llego a su lado… lucia tan hermosa a pesar de los años…

Eleonor tambien habia decidido dar un paseo al lado de su ama de llaves pues se encontraban en la ciudad montando una nueva obra, le habia visto desde lejos caminar y tomar asiento en esa banca, al principio penso en darse la vuelta y alejarse pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y decidio pasar a saludarle, le debia una explicación o mas bien el le debia una explicación de aquella vez, pero en realidad no era por eso que se acercaba, en realidad no supo porque lo hizo.

El la miro y estuvo a punto de irse pero pudo mas su caballerosidad que el rencor que sentia ademas al verla se removieron los sentimientos que el aun guardaba, a pesar de todo…

La saludo y se levanto para invitarla a sentarse y ella un poco nerviosa lo hizo, ciertamente los años habian pasado entre ambos, pero mas en el que en ella, pues a pesar de lucir buen mozo las canas y arrugas hacian mella de su persona, mientras que ella apenas lucia unas cuantas lineas en su rostro maduro y su cuerpo lucia tan delgado y espigado como siempre..

- No haz cambiado nada.- le dijo el con un dejo de admiración en casi un suspiro.

- Vamos, no seas tan galante, se que los años han pasado para ambos, y que no soy la misma que conociste hace tanto.

- Que puedo decir yo, mirame estoy viejo… soy un viejo solitario que lo unico que le queda es esperar el fin de sus dias… al menos tu tienes a alguien…

Ella se sorprendio al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar que la tristeza la embargara pues se encontraba tan sola como el.

- Pues entonces somos dos viejos solitarios…

- Pero que me dices de… lo siento creo que no debo preguntar algo que no me incumbe .- dijo con odio.

- Aquella vez… lo siento no debiste ver eso.

- Lo siento yo, no debi llegar y entrar sin avisar…

- Porque lo hiciste?

- Para que decirlo, creo que seria inútil recordarlo…

- El ya no esta conmigo… creo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Entonces tal vez…

- Que cosa?

- Me preguntaste a que volvi? Entonces creo que si vale la pena mencionarlo… yo… volvi por ti…queria una oportunidad y tal vez ahora podamos tenerla si aun sientes algo por mi podriamos…

- Espera Richard, no sabes lo que estas diciendo… yo no puedo ni quiero intentarlo, a pesar de que Archie ya no esta conmigo.

- Archie… se llama Archie?

- Si… lo siento… yo lo ame y lo sigo amando y el tambien lo hizo.

- Murio entonces?

- No… es mas complicado que eso pero creo que no debo hablar mas de eso… mi corazon le pertenece a el y tu y yo hace mucho tiempo que somos pasado… lo siento… debo irme.

- Pero si el ya no esta tu.

- Lo siento, de verdad debo irme y creo que es inútil seguir esta conversación, yo solo pase a saludarte, me da gusto que estes bien…

Ella se levanto sin que el Duque pudiera detenerla, sintio rabia, ella seguia amando a ese hombre, como podia ser y ademas sufria por el, camino hasta su cuarto de hotel, destruyo todo a su alrededor hasta que ya no quedo cosa en pie y ya cansado se dejo caer en la cama quedandose completamente dormido…

El telefono de la habitación sono, era Terry, su hijo, quien al enterarse que estaba en la ciudad le invitaba a una comida familiar, miro el cuarto y penso que era mejor irse y alejarse de ahí, al menos con su hijo, con su nuera y con su nieto se sentiria tranquilo y alejaria todo el odio que tenia en el corazon, tomo un baño y pidio un auto para ir a la Mansion en la que vivian era un lugar hermoso y enorme…

Terry salio feliz a recibirlo, mientras lo guiaba al patio trasero, hacia mucho calor y la familia habia decidido hacer una comida en el mismo, era costumbre de Candy quien amaba comer fuera de la casa, al fondo se escuchaban las risas y la platica amena de todos, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y las flores y los arboles hacian un paisaje hermoso que tranquilizaba su mente e incluso se sintio un poco feliz de estar ahí… pero no duro tanto esa felicidad, ahí, sentado en la mesa estaba el individuo amante de su esposa, besando a una mujer que parecia su esposa, la sangre le hirvio, sus facciones antes apacibles se tornaron llenas de furia, ninguno se dio cuenta de ello y cuando Terry se acerco a presentarles a Annie y a Archie a su padre, el gran Duque de Grandchester un rugido de furia se escucho mientras el se avalanzaba contra Archie con un tenedor que habia tomado de la misma mesa, encajandolo una y otra vez en el cuello y el rostro del chico dejando a todos sin poder reaccionar a tiempo para alejarlo, mirando como el Duque habia perdido la razon y escuchando una y otra vez la voz gutural del duque diciendo al cuerpo casi inerte…

Ella es mia, siempre fue mia… siempre fue mia…


End file.
